What happens after a blind date
by Bunnyz1
Summary: What happens when JJ and Reid get set up on a date. Sorry about the description and tittle. I suck at them.
1. Chapter One: Suspicious

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters. Well Tasha, but nobody else. :)**

**Chapter One:**** Suspicious**

"Hi Tasha, can I come in?" Reid asked, with a smile.  
"Of course uncle Reid!" Tasha, Derek and Garcia's 3 year old daughter said to Reid with a very big smile on her face. She had chocolate brown hair and was wearing blue jeans with a black and yellow smiley face T-Shirt.  
"Hey Kid." Derek said who was standing behind Tasha the whole time.  
"Hey. Why did you want me to come over tonight? What are you up to?" Reid said, suspecting Derek was up to something.  
"Who said I was up to something? Maybe I just wanted you to come over for a nice little visit." Derek said in reply to Reid's question. Reid had a feeling Derek was up to something but decided to brush it off. He picked up his goddaughter and swung her around, then hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Derek and Penelope who was now standing beside Derek, smiled, admiring Reid and Tasha's relationship.  
"Well me and Tasha are going to go out for a bit. See you guys later." Garcia then planted a kiss on Derek's lips while Tasha hugged Reid once again.  
"Bye uncle Reid, have a fun time with Daddy!" Tasha said, still smiling her. Then she went and hugged her Dad's legs.  
"Bye Daddy, I love you!" Tasha Exclaimed. Derek picked her up and hugged her.  
"I love you too Pumpkin. Have fun."  
"I will!" Tasha said. Penelope went over and hugged Reid.  
"See you later, Bye Reid."  
"Bye Penelope. Have fun."  
"Oh trust me. Tonight will as fun as going shopping." Garcia said with a suspicious smile.  
What are they up too? Reid questioned himself in his mind.  
Garcia and Tasha left the house.  
"So what do you want to do?" Reid asked Derek in an weary voice.  
"What's with the voice?" Derek asked, although he had a feeling that Reid knew that he was up to something.  
"What are you up too?"  
"What would you say if I said I set you up on a blind date?"  
"What?! Don't you know I'm in love with JJ?! I don't want anyone else." Reid said in a voice full of anger but not the least threatening. "I'm not going." Reid exclaimed, still sounding a bit annoyed.  
"It's uh..a little to late to back out. She already knows and is looking forward to the date. You don't want to be mean do you? And besides it's just a date, it's not like you're getting married or anything."  
"Fine, I'll go." Reid sighed.  
"Good. Her name is Jen-...Jan I meant."  
"Uh Ok." Reid said, thinking about how awkward his date is going to be.  
"Okay, It's tomorrow at 6:30 at Red's Dinner. Want to watch a movie?"  
"Sure."


	2. Chapter Two: Late

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction except Tasha **

**I forgot to mention the Derek/Penelope situation for those who haven't read my other fanfiction. This Fanfiction takes place 3 years after my other fanfiction so people who read my other Fanfiction could see how Derek and Penelope developed but this fanfiction is focusing on Reid and JJ instead. I hope this makes sense. I also hope you enjoy reading this. **

**Chapter Two:**** Late**

JJ heard a knock on the door and opened it to see a very smiley Penelope and in front of her was a smiley Tasha. Jj returned the smile when she greeted them.

"Hi Penelope. Hi Tasha." She hugged Tasha and then they heard running coming don the hall. it was JJ's 7 year old son, Henry.

"Hi Tasha!" Henry said practically yelling in excitement.

"Hi Henry!" Tasha said, just as loud.

"Mom can we go play in the Backyard?" Henry asked JJ.

"It's up to Penelope." Henry turned his had to Penelope. He almost forgot she was here.

"Hey Penelope." Henry hugged her. "Can me and Tasha play in the tree house?"

"Sure."

"Thank you!" He hugged Penelope and took Tasha by he hand and they both ran through the kitchen and out the back doors. JJ and Penelope sat in the kitchen so they could see the kids playing.

"So how's the relationship with Will doing?" Penelope asked her Best-Friend JJ.

"It's no bad, were still friends. Just nothing more and want to keep it that way." JJ replied.

"How's Henry doing?"

"Fine, of course it's hard for him to see his parents get divorced but it helps that were no fighting as much and were staying friends."

"That's good. Is it still a touchy subject?"

"No not at all. I'm completely ready to move on. It's been 2 years and it's better now that were not together. At times it's a little painful to think all that time we shared came down to this. But were friends and I'm much more happier now."

"So if I set you up on a blind date you would go?" Garcia asked which a very hopeful face.

"I don't know. When will it be?" JJ asked Penelope.

"Tomorrow at 6:30, Red's Dinner. Do you remember the place? We ate there once."

"I think so."

"So are you going?"

"Sure, why not. I'll give Will a call and see if he can take Henry." They both spent the evening talking and deciding on what JJ would wear for the date.

Reid was sitting on his bed thinking. What am I going to do when I get there? How am I going to know it's her? Please don't tell me I'm going to trip then land on her. That would be just an excellent way to start the date. Well I guess it doesn't really matter anyways. I don't think my feelings are going to change for JJ. Reid thoughts of the date suddenly turned into memories and images of JJ. When he asked her to a Red Sox game. The day he first met her. How happy she looked at her wedding and how much that killed him and made him happy. he drifted into a sleep.

Reid woke up to his annoyingly loud alarm clock. He looked at the clock. 8:30am

"Great, I'm late for work." He got dressed and grabbed everything he needed and ran out the door. For read it was a long awkward day as everyone at the office playfully teased him about his date, it didn't take them long to figure out that he had a date because Reid was clearly nervous. He arrived just on time to Red's Dinner. His cheeks were as red as they could get.

Don't do something stupid. Don't do something stupid. Reid warned himself. Just when Rid got through the door and before he could get a good look of his surroundings Reid hit his knee on a chair.

"Ow" red said quietly. In his head he congratulated himself on already embarrassing himself. Reid looked up from his knee to finally absorb his surroundings.

"You got to be kidding me."


	3. Chapter Three: Time Flies

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fanfiction other than Tasha.**

Sorry for not posting for so long. I wasn't in the country for awhile. So I'm really Sorry! I should be posting more often. I should have another chapter at the most in another week. I hope you enjoy this Chapter!

**Chapter Three:**** Time Flies**

I can't believe I didn't see this coming. Jennifer-Jen-Jan. Could I get anymore oblivious? By looking at JJ I could tell she was thinking along the same lines. Although I doubt she looked as nervous as I looked. Jennifer was weary a fitted black dress that went just below her knee's. Reid was wearing a white dress shirt with a tie and black dress pants. Reid debated over going over there and sitting down or running out of the restaurant Since he didn't want to give a bad impression when running out he very slowly and nervously walked to the table.

"Uh Hi JJ. Do you happen to be here on a blind date?"

"Hey Spence and yes I do. And does your blind date happen to be set up by Derek and/or Penelope?"

"Yes, Derek set me up on the blind date."

"Penelope set me up on it."

"So uh what have you been up to lately?" I asked wearing an awkward smile, I tried to convince myself JJ didn't notice how awkward I was but her beautiful smile told me differently.

"Well other than working just spending time with Henry. We went to the Zoo couple of days ago, we had a blast."

"Sounds fun, So hows that little guy doing?"

"Great, Tasha came over yesterday and they had a blast."

"That's great!" We sat there in silence for a couple minutes.

"First Dates are so awkward aren't they?" JJ asked.

"Yeah they are." We sat there in silence for a while and when our food arrived the conversation picked up a little but we didn't really say much.I also spilled my drink all over me and got all embarrassed JJ tried to make me feel better by telling me the story of when she accidentally spit water in a guy's face on their first date. He was telling her a funny joke and then she spit a mouth full of water in his face. After Dinner we decided to go for a walk. There was a park close by so we decided to explore the park.

"So Henry wanted to know if you wanted to come to his birthday party again this year."

"Of course! I would never miss one of his Birthday's." I said. We walked and talked for about an hour. We were talking about plans for Henry's birthday and JJ asked me if I wanted to go out to an amusement park with Henry and JJ this weekend. We were almost at her house by the time she finished asking me and I answered with a yes.

"Isn't it crazy how time flies and people change and how people's lives change?" JJ asked but it was more of a statement.

"Yeah it is crazy. Just four and a half years ago Penelope and Derek were just friends and nothing more, now their married with one daughter and a set of twins on the way."

"And just five years ago me and Will were still happily married, now were divorced and I'm on a date with the great and amazing Spencer Reid" We were arriving at JJ's door step.

"I'm sorry this has been a bad date."

"Bad date? Well I don't know about you but this date has been a lot of fun. especially when you spilled your drink and I was telling you about my date with Carver that happened to be my first date ever. Besides seeing your cute, awkward smiles were so worth it. And kissing you makes this date 10x worth it." JJ replied. It took me a couple of seconds to realize what JJ had just said but by the time I did she was leaning in to kiss me. I was so in shock that I didn't move forward or even react until she started kissing me. Then I kissed back. It had to be one of the best feelings ever. I actually thought it was a dream. The kiss didn't last very long because a couple seconds later we heard Henry running down the stairs which meant he was probably going to open it. We reluctantly pulled back just in time. Henry opened the door and hugged his Mom. He looked at me and gave me a big hug as well.

"Nice to see you Spencer. I missed you. We should hang out some time. How about on Sunday?"

"It's nice to see you too. And me and your Mom were talking and we wanted to know if you wanted to go to the amusement park with your Mom and me on Sunday. And I missed you too." Henry looked at JJ with a huge smile and looked back at me.

"Yes!Yes!Yes! Thank you Mom sooooo much!" Me, JJ, and Henry watched a movie and after that Henry went to bed and I decided I should get home.

"Thanks for the date. I had a great time." JJ said with another one of her beautiful smiles.

"Thank _you _for the date" I corrected, after all I was the one who was in love with her and she only saw me as a friend. She smiled again and hugged me, then she gave me a kiss on the cheek which I probably had one of those embarrassing smiles on again.

When I was lying in bed I couldn't help but to think about that kiss. Waiting more than 10 years was worth it. Has it really been that long? Time really does fly.


End file.
